Pull Me Closer
by poisonivy231
Summary: "Blaine, are you inviting me back to your empty, parentless house? On prom night?" A post-prom love/smut fic.


_Author's Note: I've decided to sync my livejournal and ff up, so here I am, copying this across. I wrote this after Prom Queen, but before New York, so there are things said/done which are not quite canon. ENJOY._

* * *

><p><em>Pull Me Closer<em>

Kurt let Blaine pull him closer again as another slow song came on. People had stopped staring at them a while ago when they realised the two boys weren't going to step away from each other, and he was feeling less self-conscious. He was obviously still uncomfortable, but Blaine's arms around his back and the boy's curly hair pressing into his neck were providing a pretty good distraction. He loved watching Blaine dance like a fool and sing along to all the fast songs, but there was no comparison between that and being held like this. They were barely moving, just shifting gently from foot to foot, rotating a little, but that didn't matter. Blaine was warm and smelled so familiar, and not for the first time Kurt was glad they were both best friends _and_ boyfriends. Blaine had known not to say anything more about the Prom Queen Fiasco – although he had stolen Kurt's crown at one point, only giving it back when Kurt had kissed him into submission. _That_ had garnered a few glares from those around them, but Kurt had been laughing too much to care.

If they ignored the slight detour in the middle, prom had been perfect. Blaine had whispered in Kurt's ear at the end of the last song, asking if he wanted to leave, and Kurt had agreed to go. Just one more dance, and they would leave the McKinley High gym, with its sticky floors covered in streamers, and the random couples dotted around the walls, kissing each other fiercely. Kurt was surprised no teachers had dragged them apart yet, but maybe they were letting them off. It was prom, after all.

The song faded, but Kurt didn't feel ready to let go yet. Blaine's arms around him felt so perfect.

"I don't want to leave," he mumbled into his boyfriend's hair. "I want to stay here and hold you."

Blaine squeezed his arms a little tighter for a second. "Me too, but we can do that somewhere else, where there aren't ignorant people looking ready to spit at us. Believe me," he leaned back to look Kurt in the eyes, "if I could, I would stay right here with you. But it's sort of getting to me." He dropped eye contact and Kurt saw the tiny blush that spread across his boyfriend's cheeks.

"I understand – you don't need to be embarrassed about that. Where do you want to go?" He unlinked his fingers behind Blaine's back so he could rub his hand there soothingly.

Kurt could have sworn Blaine blushed even more, but he didn't understand why. "My house…my house is empty. My parents are visiting my grandparents in Virginia, so…"

Oh. Kurt understood why Blaine was blushing now. He ducked his head, trying not giggle. "Blaine, are you inviting me back to your empty, parentless house? On prom night?"

Blaine rested his head in the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder. "I might be. Actually, yes, I most definitely am. But," he suddenly lifted his head again, looking at Kurt with wide eyes, "I'm not going to make you have sex with me or anything."

Kurt did laugh now and pulled Blaine back to him. "I didn't think you were going to, don't worry. I know you're far too much of a gentleman."

"Are you mocking me?" Blaine's voice was muffled in the shoulder of Kurt's jacket.

"Only a little bit." Kurt reached up to run his fingers gently through Blaine's hair, trying not to disturb the gel. "But I'm certainly not opposed to going back to your empty house and kissing you without fear of my dad or Finn walking in on us."

Blaine groaned a little at the memory of Finn pushing open Kurt's bedroom door the weekend after Regionals. That had been one of the most awkward moments of his life and, judging by Kurt's reaction, it had been for him, too. They had only been kissing, but Finn had been so embarrassed that they felt as if he'd walked in on something much worse. The boys had just been thankful Finn had kept it to himself, because Kurt did not put it past his dad to threaten Blaine with his gun.

"I promise there are no ridiculously tall step-brothers barging through doors in my house."

"Sounds even better." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, then stepped away from him reluctantly. He grabbed the shorter boy's hand and pulled him towards the doors, waving to the New Directions as he passed them. They had taken Blaine's car, so his boyfriend climbed into the driver's seat.

Kurt hadn't realised how on edge this drive would make him. He wanted to reach out and stroke Blaine's cheek or kiss him or just wrap his arms around him, but he really didn't want Blaine to crash the car. He had to settle for putting his hand on Blaine's where it rested on the gear stick. When they stopped at a red light, Blaine leaned towards Kurt unexpectedly, kissing him. When he pulled back, Kurt just gaped a little while Blaine turned and began to drive again as the light had changed.

"You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate on driving when you're right there."

"Well," Kurt was still a little shocked from the intensity of the kiss, so his words came out a little slow and broken. "I may not be driving, but I think I can understand."

Blaine chuckled, lifting his fingers slightly so they slotted between Kurt's. The taller boy curled his own fingers, so their hands were entwined on the gear stick. Kurt forced himself to look away from Blaine and out of the car window. He knew that if he continued to stare at his boyfriend he would end up jumping him and making Blaine crash the car.

Kurt had to admit that he was surprised at himself: he had never expected to be reduced to being such a teenage boy, but there was no denying that that was exactly what he was. The Kurt Hummel that put his hands over his ears at the word 'sex' was still him in his mind, but he was pretty sure that he was just trying to hold onto that idea now. He wasn't about to jump into bed with Blaine, but he had to say the idea was pretty appealing sometimes.

Now, unfortunately, was one of those times.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from looking at Blaine again. He let his eyes trail over his boyfriend's features, his profile clean-cut and masculine, but betraying a softness Kurt knew his heart possessed. He followed the slope of Blaine's nose, over the slight bump in the middle which Kurt found adorable. Kurt's own nose, although straight, tilted so very differently to Blaine's and it was one of those parts of himself he was uncomfortable with. He smiled a little at the memory of a conversation he had with Blaine a few days before.

"_You have the cutest nose, you know?" Blaine was lying on his stomach on Kurt's bed. The two boys had been doing homework, but Blaine seemed to have abandoned his in favour of staring at Kurt. The brunet was sitting next to Blaine, his back leaning against the headboard as he scribbled in his French book. His pen paused as he looked up at his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised._

"_My nose is cute? Sometimes I have no idea what must go through your head, Blaine." Kurt shook his head a little and looked back at his work, trying to hide his blush. He was unsuccessful, however, and Blaine pushed himself up so he could kneel beside his boyfriend._

"_You don't think your nose is cute?"_

"_I don't think anyone thinks their own nose is 'cute', Blaine," Kurt snapped. He looked up suddenly, seeming to have realised what he said. His eyes were wide with apology. "Oh, God, Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I wasn't trying to be mean, I-"_

"_Kurt, Kurt, it's fine." Blaine shuffled forwards on his knees, a little closer to Kurt, and reached up a hand to cup his cheek, turning his boyfriend's head towards him. Kurt leaned his head into the other boy's hand, and was tempted to kiss Blaine's palm, but he stopped himself. Blaine let out a little huff of air. "Firstly," he said, "_please_ stop holding back around me."_

_A smile tugged at the corner of Kurt's lips at that. He turned his head and pressed his lips to the palm which had been against his cheek, right at the point where two palm lines joined near the heel of the hand. He let his lips linger there for a second or two before leaning his cheek back against Blaine's hand._

_Blaine let out another breath, shakier this time, and his eyes were brighter when they locked with Kurt's. "Thank you. Secondly," he continued, "why don't you like your nose?"_

_Kurt felt himself blushing, but he desperately did not want to break eye contact with Blaine, so he let the red creep across his cheeks. "It's just so – so highly angled, I don't know. It's almost perpendicular to my face and that makes the front look weird and…I'm sorry. I shouldn't – I read that self-consciousness is really unattractive to boys and I know we started off badly because I care so much about what I wear, so me being uncomfortable with my physical appearance is probably making this worse and if you want to break up with me I totally under-"_

"_Kurt! Stop talking!" Blaine was laughing, his shoulders shaking. He gripped the headboard with one hand, still holding Kurt's face with the other, and tried to suppress the laughter falling from his lips. Kurt had pressed his lips together very tightly and his terrified expression told Blaine that Kurt was not reading his laughter in the right way. This helped to sober him up, and he managed to push the smile off his face. "Kurt." He lifted his other hand to Kurt's cheek, cupping his face between his hands. "Most beautiful Kurt. Most beautiful Kurt, my most fabulous boyfriend, who I do not want to break up with _at all_." Blaine was worried that Kurt was so relieved by this information. Did Kurt really think he was that willing to break up with him? "I obviously care that you are self-conscious, but not because I find it unattractive. I'm just confused, because I cannot see a part of you that you should not love. I think you're amazing – no, I think you're _perfect_. I don't know how you don't see that as well. And your nose does have a more perpendicular angle than many people's, but I still think it's beautiful. You can talk about rose-tinted glasses all you want, but I don't think I'm the only one who sees you this way. I'm just lucky enough to be with you." He grinned at Kurt a little cheekily and kissed his cheek._

_Kurt put his own hands over Blaine's where they rested against his cheeks and closed his eyes with a tiny sigh. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel like a twelve year old girl seeing Justin Bieber live?"_

"_I would have hoped I was a little bit better than a live Justin Bieber performance."_

"_Oh, shut up," Kurt said, swiping at Blaine's arm playfully. "You know what I mean." He locked eyes with Blaine and gave him a look so filled with love that Blaine had trouble keeping himself upright._

"_So…do you believe me? Do you have faith that you are truly a beautiful human being?" Blaine asked, hoping his voice was not betraying how affected he was by that look._

"_I really hate how arrogant this makes me sound, but it's hard not to trust you. You have the most convincing eyes."_

_Blaine shrugged and grinned again. "I practise."_

"_No," Kurt said, sitting up a little straighter, bringing his face closer to Blaine's. There was a smile on his face that Blaine couldn't quite understand. "You don't need to practise, Blaine, because you're naturally perfect."_

_Blaine nudged the tip of his nose against Kurt's. "There's no need to tease me."_

_Kurt's expression softened and the look in his eyes made Blaine want to kiss him for eternity. "No," he whispered, his lips so close to Blaine's that his breath ghosted across them as he spoke, "I'm being utterly truthful." Then he leaned just a little bit closer and pressed his lips against Blaine's, determined to show him exactly how perfect he thought he was._

"Kurt." Blaine's voice pulled Kurt out of the memory of one of the most perfect afternoons of his life. "You really have to stop looking at me like that when I'm trying to concentrate on driving."

"Looking at you like what?" Kurt asked, his voice a little too innocent. He let his eyes, which had never let Blaine's face, wander down to Blaine's lips, still thinking about the kiss they had shared in the memory.

Blaine glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye and he groaned in frustration. "Like _that_. It's completely distracting."

"I'm not doing anything," said Kurt, letting his voice drop a little lower. He leaned a shade closer to Blaine.

"I hate you," Blaine muttered, his fingers clenching on the steering wheel.

"No, you don't," Kurt said, leaning across the car so that his lips were by Blaine's ear, his breath brushing across it. "You _love_ me," he whispered, letting the words catch in his throat a bit.

Blaine swerved the car suddenly. Kurt panicked for a second before he realised that Blaine was pulling over messily onto the hard shoulder, breaking the car hard, before grabbing the front of Kurt's jacket and pulling his lips towards his own.

"You," he growled between kisses, "you," kiss, "are," kiss, "utterly," kiss, "insufferable," kiss.

"You forgot incorrigible," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth.

"I forgot many words." He bit Kurt's bottom lip quite harshly, causing the other boy to moan. "_Hot_ would be the main one."

Kurt wanted to reply to that, but Blaine was kissing him again and any words he might have said were pushed from his head completely. Blaine's kisses were bruising and he wound his fingers into the hair at the back of Kurt's head, pulling him even closer. He licked very lightly across Kurt's bottom lip and the other boy moaned and tried to shift closer. He fisted his hands in Blaine's shirt, not caring if he wrinkled it, and traced around the edge of Blaine's lips with the tip of his tongue. Blaine let his lips part and Kurt twisted more in his seat, trying to get closer.

"Ow, oh my _god_!" He pulled back from Blaine sharply and sat back in his seat, clutching the side of his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I – _ow_ – the gearstick. That is so much more painful than I thought it could be." He let his head flop back against the headrest with a groan of pain, rubbing the injured part of his stomach. Blaine snorted quietly next to him and Kurt snapped his head towards him with a glare. "This is not funny."

"No, sorry, not funny at all." Blaine pressed his lips together, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing again. He slumped forwards and let his forehead rest on the steering wheel.

"If you're quite finished," Kurt growled.

"You looked so affronted." Blaine turned his head, still resting on the steering wheel, to look back at Kurt with a smile on his face. "It was adorable."

Kurt shook his head. "You have to stop calling me that: you know it makes me forgive you for anything and it's not fair to use that to your advantage."

"You were never really angry to begin with, so it's okay."

Kurt couldn't maintain his angry face any more, so he simply let himself stare at Blaine, wondering if Blaine could see in his eyes how he felt. The other boy returned the look, making Kurt's heart do crazy things in is chest, and began to lean towards him again, but Kurt reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, stopping.

"I am not going near that gear stick again, so just hold it in until we get to your house, okay?"

"That's harder than it sounds," a disgruntled Blaine mumbled against Kurt's finger. He sat back in his seat, however, and guided the car back to the road. The rest of the drive passed in silence, both boys carefully avoiding eye contact. When Blaine pulled into his drive, the two of them almost fell out of the car in their haste to get out, then Blaine was grabbing the front of Kurt's shirt, pulling him towards the front door, kissing him all the while. They kept almost tripping over each other's feet, refusing to part, and when they did reach the door, Kurt just pushed Blaine against it and continued to kiss him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, pulling his lips away. "I just need – keys, I need to get my keys."

"I don't care."

"I'd rather do this inside."

Kurt groaned and pushed himself away from his boyfriend, leaning with a huff against the wall by the door. "You are _such_ a cockblock sometimes."

Blaine, who had just pulled his keys out of his pocket, froze, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. "What – what did you just say?"

"I said you're a –"

"When did you start saying _that_?"

Kurt gave Blaine his best 'bitch please' face and rolled his eyes. "Since the internet was invented, Blaine. Sometimes it's like you live in a cave."

Blaine suddenly moved again, frantically opening the door and grabbing Kurt's hand, yanking him inside and shutting the door behind them before pushing him against it and kissing him again.

"Blaine, what–?"

"You can't – can't _say_ things like that."

Kurt grinned wickedly as Blaine pressed kisses down his neck. "What, co—?"

"No!" Blaine pulled his head back sharply to glare at Kurt. He pressed a finger against his boyfriend's lips. "Don't you dare."

Kurt continued to smile against Blaine's finger. "Is it the whole word, or just—?"

"Don't—"

"—the _cock_ part?"

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and Kurt wanted to laugh, but he was feeling a little overwhelmed that just speaking could have this effect on Blaine. He pushed Blaine's hand away from his mouth to kiss him again. Their lips met almost desperately now, both boys breathing shakily into each others mouths. Blaine stopped pressing Kurt against the wall, only to pull him towards the staircase, unbuttoning his boyfriend's waistcoat as they went. They continued kissing, even though they nearly tripped over each other's feet multiple times. They did a particularly awkward dance all the way up the staircase, Kurt undoing Blaine's tie and Blaine Kurt's bowtie. Both of them were thankful Blaine's room was just at the top of the stairs. Blaine fumbled behind him for the doorknob, one hand still tangled in Kurt's hair. He managed to turn it and they fell through the door, stumbling towards the bed.

The backs of Blaine's knees hit the edge and he sank down onto it, finally breaking their kiss. He looked up at Kurt, whose lips were red and swollen, and eyes bright. Kurt gently took off his jacket and folded it before placing it by the bed. He did the same with his waistcoat, then Blaine's own jacket. Then he lifted his crown very carefully off his head and set it on Blaine's bedside table. He reached for the buttons on his shirt, but Blaine stopped him.

"Let me."

He unbuttoned each one painstakingly slowly, then reached up to push the shirt off Kurt's shoulders, letting his fingers trail down Kurt's arms. He loved the way the other boy shivered at his touch.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. It was soft and slow, a great contrast to their frantic kisses on the stairs. He pulled back and placed little kisses across Blaine's jaw, down his neck to his collarbone, where he sucked on the skin gently. Blaine groaned, leaning his head back, and gripped Kurt's arms. Kurt suddenly knelt on the floor and Blaine breathed in sharply at this new position. Kurt began to undo the buttons of Blaine's shirt, just as slowly as his had been, and kissed a trail down the skin he uncovered. Blaine started to shake when Kurt's mouth reached his belly button. The countertenor looked up at him and their eyes met. Kurt seemed to be considering something before he broke eye contact. He flicked his tongue into Blaine's belly button and the boy on the bed groaned loudly, throwing his head back again and winding his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"Kurt…Kurt, oh my God."

Kurt continued to flick his tongue in and out of Blaine's belly button and was rewarded with a sharp tug on his hair. He finally stopped, and Blaine relaxed for a second, but tensed again as soon as Kurt continued his path downwards, undoing the last button. He pressed his lips against Blaine's stomach, right at the top of his trousers, and the other boy quivered. Kurt's face was so _close_.

"Blaine, I want to – can I?" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes questioning and just a little nervous.

"Kurt, are you seriously asking…? _Yes_. _Please_."

Kurt grinned, and pulled Blaine's head down so that he could kiss him once more. "I love you," he said when they parted, their lips still just touching.

"I love you. But…please?"

Kurt released Blaine and turned his attention to undoing the button of his boyfriend's trousers. When he pulled down the zip, Blaine let out a harsh breath that ended in a slight moan. He gripped the bed-sheets beside him and lifted himself up on his hands so that Kurt could slide his trousers and underwear off his hips and down his legs. Kurt pulled them down to Blaine's ankles, then laughed when he realised they were both still wearing their shoes. He pulled off Blaine's shoes and socks, then his own boots, and finally slid Blaine's trousers and boxers over his feet. Blaine arms were shaking because he was gripping the bed so hard; he was so hard it was painful, and this waiting was not helping anything. At last, Kurt knelt in front of Blaine again, his eyes wide as he stared at Blaine's cock.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice strangled. "You can look later. J-just, _please_."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's knees in a way that was meant to be reassuring, but it just turned Blaine on even more. Then he felt Kurt's breath on his cock and moaned. This was better than he ever could have imagined, and when Kurt flicked his tongue across the tip, Blaine couldn't stop his hips thrusting forwards. Kurt braced his arm across the top of Blaine's thighs, holding him in place. He leaned in and sank his mouth onto Blaine's cock, taking him in as far as he could. Blaine let out a strangled yell and grabbed Kurt's hair again, pulling hard. Taking this as encouragement to continue, Kurt moved back slowly, his lips stretched and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. Blaine opened his eyes, and the sight of Kurt almost sent him over the edge.

Then Kurt began to move his head back and forth and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes open any more.

He was gasping for breath and pulling on Kurt's hair frantically, while the other boy swirled his tongue around Blaine's cock. He pressed his tongue to the vein on the underside and Blaine groaned, so Kurt dragged his tongue up the vein, then swirled it around the head. Kurt could feel Blaine pushing against his arm, trying to thrust forwards desperately as Kurt sank onto him again. Kurt lifted his hand to pump Blaine where his mouth could not reach, moving faster now as he heard Blaine's moans getting louder. He knew Blaine was close – he could feel it in the push of his hips, and the pull of his fingers in Kurt's hair.

"Kurt – Kurt, I'm…I—"

Blaine was trying to warn Kurt so he could pull away, but Kurt just took Blaine deep – the deepest he had so far. He relaxed the back of his throat and took in all of him, and then he hummed. The vibrations shot through Blaine like fire and suddenly he was coming, the hardest he had ever come in his life, and Kurt was swallowing it all.

When he became too sensitive, he tugged on Kurt's hair, and the boy pulled back. Kurt licked his lips, catching the tiny bit of come that had escaped at the corner of his mouth. He locked his gaze on Blaine's, who was looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes, pupils dilated so that they almost hid the whole iris. Blaine pulled him up, surprised he could even move his muscles, and kissed him. He flicked his tongue into Kurt's mouth and tasted himself there. It was strange, but still incredibly hot.

Kurt pulled Blaine back so they were lying on the bed, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest, Kurt lying on the pillows.

"Kurt, that was…amazing."

The other boy blushed, glad Blaine could not see his face. "I'm just happy it wasn't terrible."

Blaine raised himself on Kurt's chest to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Nothing you do could ever be terrible – you're far too sexy for that."

"Not a baby penguin?"

"So far from a baby penguin, I can't even begin to tell you."

Kurt grinned and Blaine leaned up to kiss him. The shorter boy had forgotten, however, that Kurt was still hard – painfully so. When he leaned his face towards Kurt's, his stomach brushed against the other boy's crotch. Kurt moaned and arched his back, his face pulling away from Blaine's as he buried it in the pillow.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry, I forgot. Do you…what should I do?" Blaine was biting his lip, and Kurt would have found it cute if he had his eyes open and he wasn't so incredibly turned on that thoughts were kind of difficult. He wasn't stringing words or even sentences together in his head, so there was no way he could vocalise what he wanted. He just moaned into the pillow, one hand scrabbling at Blaine's back in an attempt to bring him closer.

Blaine somehow understood, and reached down to undo Kurt's trousers. When his hands met fabric rather than buttons he cursed – he had forgotten about the kilt.

"Kurt, I don't know how to—"

"Oh for _fuck's sake_, Blaine." Kurt pushed the other boy off him and began the quite complex process of removing his hand-made kilt.

"What is it with you and cursing today?"

"_You_ are what is with me. You and your stupid ability to make me _this fucking horny._"

Blaine wanted to reply to that – he really, _really_ did, but Kurt had finished with the kilt and had thrown it to the floor. _Kurt Hummel_ had thrown his own creation, without even looking to see where it landed. At that moment, Blaine knew he needed to do something.

He reached for Kurt again, making swift work of the buttons of his incredibly tight jeans. Kurt tried to shimmy out of them while lying down, but Blaine had to help him a little. Once they were over his hips, Kurt kicked them down his legs and off his feet, already pulling Blaine in to kiss him again. Blaine reached down to palm Kurt through his underwear, and the other boy bucked underneath him, letting out a whine. He released Blaine's lips to rest his forehead against the other boy's, panting heavily.

"Blaine…"

"I know."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and the countertenor flopped back onto the pillows, allowing Blaine to pull off his underwear. When Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt, the taller boy had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly. Kurt was comfortable with Blaine, but he still had trouble letting go, and making noise right now was a problem for him. He was afraid Blaine might find the sounds he made funny, or just downright repellent, and so he tried to suppress them.

"How many times, Kurt? Just let go. I'm in _love_ with you, and I really want to hear you."

They locked eyes, Blaine looking at Kurt almost pleadingly. Then Blaine moved his hand, just once, up and down Kurt's length, keeping eye contact all the while. When Kurt still made no noise, he raised his eyebrows, then did it again. Kurt knew Blaine was not going to stop, so he finally let his inhibitions go. He leaned his head back and moaned loudly, pleased when Blaine whimpered at the sound.

"_Kurt_."

Blaine moved his hand faster now, squeezing his hand a little tighter at the base of Kurt's cock and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Kurt groaned louder every time, his head snapping from side to side as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's collarbone, increasing the pace of his hand still more. His fingers were slick with Kurt's precome and he could tell, without Kurt having to say it, that his boyfriend was close. He kissed up Kurt's neck and licked torturously slowly behind his ear, making Kurt release a high-pitched whine and buck his hips up into Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, Blaine, please…" Kurt didn't seem to know what he was saying any more as he snapped his hips upwards repeatedly. Blaine could feel his boyfriend unravelling beneath him and it was driving him crazy.

He licked the shell of Kurt's ear and blew cold air onto it. Then he leaned in even closer, moving his hand frantically fast on Kurt's cock, and whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Come for me."

Kurt let out a strangled yell and arched his back as he came, his come spilling across Blaine's hand and his own stomach. Blaine continued to stroke him as he descended from his high, kissing his neck and whispering 'I love you'. At last, Kurt slumped into the mattress, trying to bat Blaine's hand away when he started to become sensitive, but not seeming to be able to move his arm that much. Blaine took the hint, though, and released him.

He reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a box of tissues. He used some to clean Kurt up, as well as his own hand. Kurt didn't seem to register what Blaine was doing; eyes were still closed and he was panting heavily. Blaine moved down the bed a little and rested his head on Kurt's chest, one arm thrown across his boyfriend's waist and one leg hooked around both of Kurt's. He stayed silent until he thought Kurt would be able to speak again, just listening to Kurt's breathing as his chest rose and fell, Blaine's head doing the same where it lay.

"You make the most amazing noises."

Kurt breathed deeply a couple of times before speaking, his voice a little shaky. "Are you just saying that to make up for the 'gas pains' comment?"

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Kurt and kissing his chest. "Why would I lie to you?"

Kurt paused, seeming to seriously consider it before replying. "You want sex?"

Blaine bit Kurt's chest in a way that he hoped was admonishing. "Only from you."

"How flattering."

"Stop being sarcastic; I'm trying to be romantic."

"You said the words 'gas pains', Blaine. I'm never going to forgive you."

Blaine turned his head, resting his chin on Kurt's chest so he could look at him. "Never? Not even if I give you a thousand orgasms and tell you that you're the sexiest person on the planet every single day?"

Kurt considered his boyfriend's puppy-dog expression before grinning and shifting down the bed to bring their faces closer together. "Maybe I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Reviews are almost as beautiful as Klaine, you know.<em>


End file.
